


Some Ladynoir Fun ;)

by queenheart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Eventual reveal, F/M, First Fic!, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, all over the place, chat noir - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im Ladynoir trash, ladrien, takes place before the events of season 2 for the most part, this fic is a wreck (just like me oof), this fic is brought to you by: sleep deprivation, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenheart/pseuds/queenheart
Summary: It wasn’t anything new- Hawkmoth sends out an Akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat it, they bump fists, and all of Paris is indebted to them. But today, there was something else. Something unexpected.





	1. Hawkmoth is Really Bad at Names

**Author's Note:**

> First actual fanfic! (don’t expect anything good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t anything new- Hawkmoth sends out an Akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat it, they bump fists, and all of Paris is indebted to them. But today, there was something else. Something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fanfic on here! don’t expect anything good :)

It wasn’t anything new- Hawkmoth sends out an Akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat it, they bump fists, and all of Paris is indebted to them. But today, there was something else. Something unexpected.  
……………………………………………  
Ladybug was having one hell of a time trying to fight both the akumatized victim and all of the people she had hypnotized. Normally, Chat Noir was there, at her side, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

Just then, one of the hypnotized civilians crept up behind her, tackling her and forcing her to the ground. She wrestled with them, and finally managed to shove them off of her when the Akuma (who called herself Heartbreaker and wielded a heart-shaped box of chocolates that, when thrown, would explode in pink and red confetti and cause the unlucky victim to fall deeply in love with her and do her bidding) threw one of her spoiled chocolates right next to Ladybug, causing her to stumble...right into the arms of Chat Noir, who had a very smug look on his face.

“Falling for me already, M’lady?” He smirked and helped her to her feet.

“Shut it, kitty. It’s been hard enough dealing with this mess by myself. Where were you?”

His smile faltered.

“I was caught up with some family stuff.” He smiled again, but Ladybug noticed how strained it was and how it didn’t reach his eyes.

“You okay, kitty?” She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Fine, now that I’m here with you.” He joked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Now come help me. This Akuma is a nightmare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? should I write more?


	2. Ladybug and Chat Noir, sitting in a tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue our 2 favorite babes having a romantic moment, then fighting, then being all lovey dovey again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s another chapter because a few of you asked for it!

“Are you kidding me?”

In her hands, Ladybug held a pair of tongs, the result of her lucky charm.

“Maybe it’s trying to tell us to get a salad?” Chat Noir said quizzically. 

Ladybug groaned. “Just-cover for me, I’ll figure something out.”

“Will do, Bugaboo!” He grinned and jumped into action, knocking out a couple of Heartbreaker’s minions. Ladybug ran behind a building, hidden from view. She poked her head out, searching her surroundings for something that could help her. She spotted (hehe spotted. cause she’s ladybug. and they have spots. im funny) the large bow in Heartbreaker’s hair and the lamppost she was standing on. Immediately, she ran to it, throwing her yo-yo. As she was pulled up, she reached out with the tongs and pulled the bow out of Heartbreaker’s long, pink and black hair. She heard a screech and, as Heartbreaker dropped the box of chocolates to reach up to her head, she grabbed it and swung back down to the street. 

“NO! Minions, capture her!” Heartbreaker screamed.

But it was too late. Chat Noir had already destroyed it, releasing the Akuma hiding inside.

“No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma!” Ladybug said as she swung her yo-yo at it.

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” She said, giving it a little wave at it fluttered it’s wings up into the blue skies of Paris.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She cried, throwing the tongs into the air. As her magical ladybugs zoomed all over the city, she smiled to herself.

“And I didn’t even get my salad.” 

She turned around and walked over to Chat Noir, who was chuckling at his own joke.

As they bumped fists, Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Chaton, you have got to up your game. I can’t even remember the last time I laughed at one of your jokes.”

Chat drew back in mock offense.

“You wound me, m’lady! I find my jokes paws-itively purr-fect!.” He crooned, drawing her closer to her, a little closer than normal, perhaps.

“Y-yeah, anyways, patrol at-um-7 tonight, o-okay?” She stuttered, turning her face away from him so he couldn’t see her blush.

“Uh huh.” He murmured, distracted. 

“What is it, kitty?” Ladybug said, realizing he was staring at her.

“Oh. Nothing-just admiring how gorgeous you are.” He said, jerking out of his trance.

“D-don’t say that!” She squeaked.

“What? It’s true. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”

She turned.

“Oh, is that all I am to you? A pretty face?” She spat out, the bitterness in her voice impossible to ignore. As soon as she said this, Chat sighed loudly and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning around her so he could see her face.

“We’re not doing this again, are we?” He said resting his chin on her shoulder.

“No, I’m serious. Is that it? I’m hot, and that’s the only thing I have going for me?” She said, pushing him off of her.

“Ladybug, you are the strongest, bravest, most brilliant person in all of Paris. Hell, in the whole world. Your looks are just an added bonus.” He turned her around and lifted her chin. “You’re also the most stubborn and fiery person I’ve ever met, but I don’t mind.”

“Thanks, kitty cat. And I’m sorry for snapping at you. I know I’m being dramatic. It’s just that- I’m always afraid that people only like the image of me, not the real me.”

“Well, if it brings you peace of mind, I love all of you, not just the mask and the costume.” He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks-I-um- havetogonowbye!” She sputtered before she (very inconspicuously) ran away.

Chat smiled softly as he watched her get farther and farther away from him.

“Goodbye, chérie...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for a second chapter?


	3. Marinette Has a Mental Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette struggles with her own emotions and questions how she feels about both Chat Noir and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I last updated! It’s exam season, so I haven’t been able to write as much as usual. Wish me luck on my math exam tomorrow!

“What do I do?” Marinette groaned into her pillow. She had just gotten home from the latest akuma attack, which had ended with a rather awkward (to her, at least) encounter with Chat Noir.

“Calm down, Marinette. I’m sure it isn’t as big of a deal as you think it is.” Tikki said, mouth full of chocolate chips and cookie crumbs.

“No, it is a big deal! He complimented me!” She turned over on her stomach and rested her head in her crossed arms. It was all too much. She hadn’t just lashed out at Chat Noir. That was fairly normal. She had also blushed when he complimented her, and smiled slightly when he hugged her, and been overcome with something like bliss when he had hugged her with his warm, muscular arms-

She felt her face warm again. Why was she daydreaming about Chat Noir, of all people? Her cocky, annoying partner. An obnoxious flirt of a superhero. That ridiculously aggravating, ridiculously hot guy that just would not leave her alone. Wait, what?

She put her head on her pillow. All of the sudden, she heard her door open,and she shot straight up, looking around wildly to see who it was.

“Hey girl, what’s up?” It was Alya, phone in hand, as always.

 _I’m having weird thoughts about Chat Noir even though I’m already devoted to Adrien and I don’t know why. I’ve been worried about this for a long time, but it’s finally becoming a real issue because I’m just now realizing that he’s hella hot and actually really sweet. Also, I’m Ladybug._ Yeah, no _._

 _“_ Oh, not much. I’ve just been thinking... about stuff.” ~~~~

“Stuff?” Alya raised an eyebrow. “Spill, girl!”

”Oh, it’s really nothing, Alya.” She cracked a weak smile. “Promise.”

”Okay, I know that was a lie, but I’ll ignore it for now, because I have major news! Guess what happened earlier!?”

”I don’t know, what?” Mari sighed, already knowing full well what Alya was about to say.

”I got a statement from LADYBUG HERSELF on her relationship with Chat Noir! Totally cool, right?” 

Alya looked so beside herself with joy that Marinette couldn’t bring herself to say she didn’t care.

”Wow! What did she say?” 

“Well, not much, but she did say that Chat was kind of hot! Awesome, right? My ship is FINALLY sailing!” Alya squealed.

“That’s great, Alya.” Mari murmured half-heartedly.

Wait a second.

”Wait, what? Ladybug said WHAT?” Marinette could feel her pulse quicken. She did NOT remember saying that at all. Then again, she was a little disoriented after the _-ahem-_ encounter with Chat Noir. Make that a lot disoriented. She had knocked into a pole on the way home, bruising herself in places she didn’t know could be bruised.

”I know, crazy! I was a little shocked at first, but the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I mean, they’re perfect for each other. Like, during Dark Cupid...”

At that point, Marinette zoned out again. There was a faint buzzing noise in her ear and she was starting to feel queasy. All she could think about was what she had (allegedly) said about Chat Noir. 

Oh no. He was going to be insufferable at patrol. Which was in- 30 MINUTES!?

”Hey Alya, that’s great and all, but I have a lot of stuff to do tonight so if you could just go that would be great. Bye!”

”Hey! I wasn’t done talking-woah!” Alya protested as Marinette pushed her out the door.

”You’re a wreck, Marinette.” 

Mari spun around to see Tikki floating behind her.

”I know. No time to sit around and mope. Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for the absence of them whoops. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> On another note, I thought it would be cute to write all of the songs I was listening to while writing this chapter, so here’s the list! (I know it’s lame shut up)
> 
> ~Run the World (Girls) - Beyoncé [this one doesn’t need explanation]  
> ~Real Friends - Camila Cabello  
> ~Dancing Queen - ABBA [im a sucker for ABBA]  
> ~I’m Poppy - That Poppy  
> ~I Have a Dream - Amanda Seyfreid (Mamma Mia! The Movie)  
> ~Cups - Anna Kendrick (Pitch Perfect) [i can do the cup thing so fast]  
> ~Wildest Dream - Taylor Swift  
> ~When Will My Life Begin - Mandy Moore (Tangled)  
> ~Genesis - Dua Lipa [im a hardcore stan)  
> ~Dammit, Janet - Victoria Justice and Ryan McCartney (The Rocky Horror Picture Show Reboot Idk)  
> ~Agony - Chris Pines and Billy Magnussen (Into the Woods movie)  
> ~Someday Maybe - Micheal Bublé and Meghan Trainor [highkey bop]  
> ~Born This Way - Lady Gaga [an ETERNAL icon]  
> ~Praying - Kesha [a real tearjerker]  
> ~You Can’t Stop the Beat - Company of Hairspray! The Movie  
> ~22 - Taylor Swift [stop judging me]  
> ~There are Worse Things I Could Do - Vanessa Hudgens (Grease Live!)  
> ~Want U Back - Cher Lloyd  
> ~Your Reality {Cover} - Cristina Vee [hi marinette!]
> 
> this should also give you an idea of how long it took me to write this chapter oof


	4. Kwami Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is forced to listen to Adrien talk about Ladybug. Tikki is forced to listen to Marinette talk about Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, it’s been more than a month since I last updated. I’m so so so sorry, guys! I’ve had this chapter sitting here as a draft for about 3 weeks, I just never posted it. It’s a little rough, but hopefully it’s good enough!

“I don’t understand the big fuss about it. It’s not like she kissed you at anything.” 

“Plagg, you don’t understand. This is Ladybug we’re talking about. The love of my life. The girl I have been obsessed with since... since forever!” Adrien countered. “She doesn’t get embarrassed. All work, no play. She’s never flustered, or weak, or anything less than perfect.” He flopped onto his bed, face in his pillow.

“Man, you’ve got it all wrong, kid.” Plagg shook his head and stuffed a piece of Camembert into his mouth.

“What? How would you know, you’ve never met her!” 

“Trust me. I know Tikki. She always goes for the insecure ones. Shy, sweet, gentle. I have no idea why, though. Don’t you think it would be easier to just find someone who’s naturally strong?” Plagg started out the window thoughtfully. 

“But she is naturally strong! I’ve never met anyone who could beat me up so easily.”

“Remember when you two first met? Back when Hawkmoth first showed up, and you had just gotten the Black Cat Miraculous. She was so unsure of herself that she almost gave up. But then  _you_ got her to keep going. You convinced her that she was doing great. Which was a lie, but it worked.”

“Alright fine, that’s true. But since then, she’s been nothing but the ideal superhero. I mean, look at me. I’m a wreck! Compared to Ladybug, I’m nothing but a kid in a cat costume trying to play hero.”

“Damn, kid, don’t be so hard on yourself. That’s my job, remember?”

“Shut up, Plagg.”

* * *

 

“Hey, kitty cat. Just wondering where you are. Call me back.”

 _Where is he?_ Ladybug asked herself.  _He’s never late for patrol. Ever._

Leaving him a voicemail might not be the most efficient way to get his attention, but it was the only thing left for her to do. Other than wait, but she had been doing that for 15 minutes already.  _Patience,_ she chided herself,  _just be patient._ She had been jittery ever since the talk with Alya, and had hoped that patrol might help her take her mind off of things, but she couldn’t exactly patrol if Chat Noir wasn’t there. Or, more accurately, she didn’t want to patrol without him. But that was a problem for another day. Right now, she just had to figure out why Chat wasn’t there. She sighed, and checked her yo-yo again. Nothing. Finally giving up, she threw her yo-yo out and began patrol by herself.

* * *

  “I don’t understand. Chat’s never late for anything. Do you think something happened to him?” Marinette had been pacing through her room since she got home from patrolling alone. The thought of it made her stomach turn. Loneliness was a fear of hers, so running around Paris, without any backup, at night, was not very appealing.

  “I’m sure he’s alright, Mari. Don’t worry!” Tikki squeaked, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie. 

  “You’re probably right. I just can’t stop worrying about him.”

  “Chat Noir is more than capable of taking care of himself. You don’t need to take that burden upon yourself.” 

  “You’re better than Alya at advice. She would probably tell me to stalk him.”

  “Speaking of Alya, maybe you should text her. You did make her leave very abruptly earlier.”

  That caught Marinette’s attention. 

  “Crap, she’s probably worried. I guess I should.”

  She grabbed her phone from her desk and immediately noticed 12 missed calls and 47 text messages from, of course, Alya. 

  “I’m dead, aren’t I?” She asked Tikki.

  “Yep!” 

  “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plagg is 100% done with adrien’s bullshit. also this was supposed to be fluff between heroes/kwamis but it’s a tad angsty. eh whatever.


End file.
